Once
by bluerosety
Summary: Tyson would like to see Kai smile. [oneshot]


**Brt: **Hi, this is a short one-shot! And thank-you to all whom review my other stories, you guys rock!

**Warnings: **Nothing really, this could be view as kaiTaka or just friendship, and some swearing.

**Disclaimer: **The show Beyblade and its characters do not belong to me. However this story is mine.

* * *

(Tyson's POV)

Only once I would like to see you smile, see your body shake with uncontrollable laughter, see your eyes sparkle with unspoken happiness. Only once I would like to see you happy.

Why do you hide? Are you afraid of what might happen? Afraid your walls would crumble if someone were to get a glimpse at the other side of you... the real you?

You try to hide behind that uncaring mask, pretend that you're the only one whom you can trust. Pushing the others, and me, away.

Is it wrong to show your feelings? Would you regret it later? Are you ashamed to care?

I only wish you were more opened with us, with me, but I know that wishing is futile, and can't do a thing.

Time after time I've tried to get you out of your shell, outside the prison you have constructed around your heart and soul, but I keep on failing. Many times I have consider giving up, but either my heart or stubbornness has always guided me back to you.

You say that showing feelings is for the weak, and so I would like to ask you; do you really believe it? Or are you trying to hide once again all of those feelings inside of you? Are you trying to convince me, or fool yourself? I know that these questions are hard to answer, but I have always wondered, "Is it hard to smile?"

(Kai's POV)

'_How dare he ask me that stupid question?' _I angrily thought. '_When I get my hands on Tyson he'll wish he was never born!' _I think back to when it all started…

(Flashback Normal POV)-

_The Bladebrakers were all sitting in the living room watching TV, Kai was sitting in a chair far away from the others. "Man, this show is funny!" Tyson and the rest were watching South Park, and were laughing hard, "Yeah I agree with you buddy." Max said between giggles._

"_Come on Kai, don't you want to join us? It's awesome!" Ray tried to get Kai to join them. _

"_Yeah, you know what they say, 'a laugh is good for you once in a while.' You need to smile more." Tyson was smiling from ear to ear. _

"_Whatever." Kai responded, glaring at the teen. Tyson stood and walk towards their captain. _

"…_Kai." the teen gazed at him, waiting for his question, "Is it hard to smile?"_

(End flashback)-

I'm walking along the sidewalk, when suddenly I spot Tyson watching the sunset sitting on the beach, with his knees drawn to his chest and hands wrap around them, I silently walk behind him and ask, "Why?"

(Tyson's POV)

"Why?" I suddenly heard and turned my head around and saw Kai standing with his arms by his sides. I tilted my head a little to the side, and ask "What?" he sat down beside me, but didn't answer.

That's when it hit me, he was asking about my question early. "I just want to know, that's all." He seemed to think about something before speaking again.

"Why do you want me to smile?" I had an answer already.

"You can't hide forever." Out of my corner of my eye I saw him tensed up, suddenly his voice was as cold as ice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asks with an icy voice, but I wasn't going to give up... not yet at least.

"What I mean is that you shouldn't hide any longer, you're not alone anymore," I turn to him, "You can drop the mask now, show that you care, no longer fearing that they'll think you're weak."

"How the hell do you think I can do that?" he glared, "I was raise to hide my feelings, never to show I care, nor being able to laugh either, how would you feel if you forgot how to smile?"

I was getting angry, not knowing if it was towards him or me. Either way I couldn't lose. I hardly ever did. "What are you saying? Nobody _forgets_ how to smile, you just choose no to!" I was raising my voice, "You act as if nothing matters to you, yet I know you care, also stop thinking about the past!"

"How the fuck do you think I can do that?" he was raising his voice too, "Do you think it was easy for me? Do you think I was allowed to play, yet alone have any friends? How can you tell me I should forget about it?"

"I'm not telling you to completely forget, but merely stop drowning in it, you cannot change your past, but you can live the present! Kai, now you're free to live your life and change your future, don't waste it." this was getting us nowhere.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I live my life as I want to live it, it's my business, not yours!" His voice was dripping with venom, "If I want to smile I will when I feel like it, not when you fucking tell me!"

"I'm your friend, and like it or not I made it my business, and actually smiling makes you more human!"

"So are you saying I'm not human?" he was furious.

"I'm not saying that, I would love to burst your bubble, but you're not a fucking iceberg, you're a great human being. Not matter what everybody says!" We were panting heavily.

I thought that this was getting us nowhere, when suddenly he started to laugh, I was in shock. Kai laughing, I suddenly felt dizzy, but after a few seconds I myself started laughing. People whom were walking stopped and stared at us, we ignored them.

(Normal POV)

When they stopped their fit of laughter, both of their sides hurt. "Ah, that was the best laugh I have ever had!" A smiling Tyson exclaimed, and Kai nodded.

"You know I actually agree with you, guess miracles do happen." Tyson pouted.

"…Tyson?" say teen nodded, indicating him to go on. Kai bite his lip before continuing, "Thank-you." Both smiled as the sun set over the horizon.

"No problem."

_The End_


End file.
